The present invention relates generally to the field of computer security and particularly a method and system for securely updating a root of trust measurement.
Personal computer systems in general have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computer systems can usually be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that comprises a system unit having a single system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory. FIG. 1 is an example of a conventional personal computer system 10. The personal computer system 10 typically includes an associated display monitor 11, a keyboard 12, one or more diskette drives 13 and an associated printer 14.
With the phenomenal growth and use of personal computers in the world in recent years, more and more data or information is being collected and retained or stored in such systems. Oftentimes data is sensitive in nature. As more users recognize the sensitive nature of data and its value, the more it becomes desirable to protect against such misuse. In light of this, the level, or xe2x80x9camountxe2x80x9d, of security upon which a great deal of the information depended, needed to be increased. At the same time, security parameters for PC""s needed to be easy to deploy, use and manage.
One of these parameters relates to the Root of Trust Measurement (RTM) function. The RTM function describes the code function that makes the first measurement of the BIOS code. Typically, it is the first module that is executed by the Basic-Input-Output System (BIOS). This is also what is referred to as the boot block. Originally, many computer security guidelines stipulated that the RTM function could not be changed under any circumstances due to the sensitive nature of the function. However, because the boot block performs other functions, such as recovery of the system in the case of a BIOS corruption issue, the RTM function may need to be updated. Recognizing this, the RTM function is now allowed to be updated, but only in a manner that ensures that the update is authentic.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for securely updating the root of trust measurement function. The method and system should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to current technology. The present invention addresses such a need.
A method and system for updating a root of trust measurement (RTM) function in a personal computer is disclosed. The RTM function is located in a boot block of the personal computer. The method and system comprise initializing a request to update the RTM function and unlocking the boot block based on an authentication process. The method and system further includes updating the RTM function.
Through the use of the method and system in accordance with the present invention, the RTM function in a personal computer is updated in a manner that ensures that the update is authentic.